


Chuuya's death

by justademon



Series: Whumptober [7]
Category: Bung, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suffering Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: Dazai deals with Chuuya's death.  Alternative universe before Dazai left the mafia.Aka: my excuse to write angst in this fandom I know its late to add it to this series but its here and fits in(Im bad at summary we die like men)





	Chuuya's death

Chuuya had his suspicions. He had been to Dazai's office and found it empty. The only logical explanation would be that he was on a mission but it was rare that they were separated Chuuya decided to ask the boss where Dazai was, little did he know this would be one of his last moves. 

-  
Only one person knew of the duo's real relationship that person being Dazai's friend Odasaku. Dazai was determined to keep his promise and planned to tell Chuuya, as he knew he could rely on him.  
-

"Chuuya! " Mori greeted while what Chuuya assumed to be a rival organization held him at gunpoint. 

"Boss!" chuuya panicked due to his loyalty to the boss. 

"Chuuya kill these fools! Teach them to never mess with the port mafia! "

Chuuya nodded and used his gravitational ability. However for some reason it didn't work. Mori started to laugh. 

"Boss what's going on? " Chuuya tried to contain his anger as he realized it was a trick. 

"Now, now don't be too upset Chuuya! One of my other executives found out about your little relationship, as you should know by now, relationships have no place in the mafia but you are still of use to me. " Mori smirks and has his men hold chuuya back. 

"You bastard! " Chuuya struggled as Mori grabbed a syringe and injected whatever was in it into him. 

-  
Dazai goes to Chuuya's apartment and finds it empty. 

"Chuuya?" Dazai looks around after lock picking the door. "Hey this isn't funny" Dazai says slightly sadly after losing Oda. He finds a note left on the table in the centre of the room. He instantly recognizes the seal on the envelope and races to the port mafia headquarters. He sees chuuya lying on the middle of the floor and runs to him. "Chuuya! Don't do this to me! Oh you're breathing... You used corruption without me?! What were you thinking?! "

"Osamu! Kill me... I'm not gonna make it... "

"What! Don't say that! " Dazai held him tightly. 

"Dazai! "

Dazai turned and saw Mori "you did this! "

"You know as well as I do, emotions have no place in the mafia! At least thats what you told Akutagawa right? "

"Shut up! " Dazai yelled at him. 

"Now now! aw look.... He gave up living Dazai, how sad... "

Dazai held back his emotions in front of Mori and carefully placed Chuuya back on the floor. 

"What do you want? "

"To teach you a lesson" 

Dazai clenched a fist and walked over to Mori. 

"So you've seen reason? Good you wont be going anywhere! " Dazai walked to Mori and Mori wrapped his arms around him. Mori sends in more of his men to stop Dazai however it's too late. Dazai pulled out his hidden knife and stabbed Mori in the throat multiple times. When his men did arrive he didn't try and cover it up in any way and held Chuuya's lifeless body then he finally let his emotions take over. He screamed out Chuuya's name and cried.

"Why.... Why did you leave me?! I love you.... I'll always love you....Chuuya I can't live without you! Odasaku.... I need you... Why.... Why does everyone I care about always leave! " Dazai screamed at noone in particular. Before Mori's men could shoot him he tightened his grip on the blade he used to kill Mori and dragged it across his neck until he had no strength left and there would be no way for him to recover. 

-  
Chuuya gasped and chocked on air. He woke up in the infirmary. 

"D... Azi? "

"Chuuya! "

"ane-san? Where am I?" Chuuya tried to get up.

"Don't!" 

"I can't move?! Where's Dazai?! Where's Mori?!"

"Chuuya you need to calm down!" She tried to calm him down but fails.

"Answer me!"

"Odasaku is dead and Mori is dead...Dazai killed him." She avoided looking him in the eyes.

"What! Where is he now?! He hasn't been executed yet?!"

"Chuuya....Dazai.....he thought you were dead....Mori made it look like you used corruption and he drugged you which made your heart slow down so only medical equipment could pick it up....Dazai committed suicide after stabbing Mori..."

Chuuya froze in shock as he remembered feeling like he was dying.

"Dazai is dead?" He broke down after he said the words himself "Ane-San what should I do?!" 

"Keep living for him, have a family. It's what he would want."

Chuuya cried for at least an hour before he remembered."Who's in charge of the mafia now?"

"It's you..."

"Me?!?"

"You were closest to Dazai and Dazai would have taken over but...."

Chuuya's eyes went bright with a newfound hope and he had another reason to live, for his memory. "I'll make it better! For him! He would like me to stop killing like Oda...he spoke about convincing Odasaku to leave but it's too late...I promise Dazai! I'll make it so the mafia don't kill unless absolutely necessary!"

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, sorry


End file.
